Princess Yuna of Skylands
Princess Yuna of Skylands is the final movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summery Princess Yuna struggles with her sense of purpose as a princess when Princess Twilight Sparkle chooses Pythor P. Chumsworth to help track down Kaos, Bowser and his family, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Aku, The Grand Duke of Owls, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw and Drako who has escaped from Tartarus. Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Twilight, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie eventually gave the Lightcore Amulet to Yuna in hopes of saving Equestria and Skylands from the diabolical villains. Plot Just smile and wave Yuna At The Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Princess Yuna was given the privileged to wave at Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Empress Samantha and Duchess Petunia. Yuna was delighted but concern about herself, The Four Royal Ponies thanked Yuna for her greetings. That night, A royal banquet as made in Twilight's kingdom. Yuna was at the Balcony thinking about ruling a kingdom of her own. Princess Sharon walked up and spoke with her and help her realize that she'll always be special with or without a kingdom. That made her feel better. Bowser's alliance of evil Meanwhile, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic released Bowser and his family, Aku, The Grand Duke of Owls and Drako from Tartarus with the Kronos Stone. And soon enough, They're free from their imprisonment as they begin their plan for revenge. Twilight has a vision about Bowser's return, Trixie rushed to see what's the matter. The next morning, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Sunset Shimmer and Princess Trixie explained about the return of Bowser and his family, Aku, The Grand Duke of Owls and Drako. As Yuna was about to volunteer, Twilight worryingly choose Pythor P. Chumsworth to hunt them down instead of Yuna. It made her very sad. Pythor making his move Later, Yuna sadly relay Twilight's decision to her cousins and friends. They've never stopped believing in Yuna, But she's too tired of anyone or anypony else believing in her. Just then, Pythor showed up and explain to Yuna that it's her choice to make, Yuna trusted his advice of what it takes to be a ruler. That night, Bowser and Kaos were about to steal one of the Skylanders' power. Just then, Pythor caught them by surprise. Bowser and Kaos were disgusted to discover that Pythor is acting on behalf of Viper and the Princesses of Equestira, saying "friendship and love are but new forms of imprisonment". They proposes to Pythor an alliance and offers to him something better than friendship and love: freedom. Pythor ponders. Yuna decided to leave Meanwhile, Yuna begins packing her belongings and started to leave her home. In Skylands, Bowser make ready with the Kronos Stone as Pythor helps the rest of the villains begin rounding up every last of the Skylanders and make them powerless. At Canterlot, Luna and Hiro are checking Isamu but discovered that Yuna left a goodbye note, It broke their hearts for Yuna to leave. Suddenly, Duck, Hiro and Shining Armor are captured by Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw and Drako, Celestia, Luna and Cadance manage to escape with the babies. Meanwhile, Yuna discovered an old cottage that has been abandoned for years. So, Yuna unpacked her things to crash in for the night. And before she goes to sleep, She sadly beginning to think about all her friends, her family and mostly for last, Isamu, Her own baby brother. Dusty, Tigatron and Airazor search for Yuna and warn her Later, Dusty warned Tigatron and Airazor about Yuna's disappearance. So, They had to take action and find and warn Yuna about Bowser and his gang while the rest of the Maximals and other guardians watch over the rest of Yuna's friends. The next morning, Yuna was awoke by Dusty, Tigatron and Airazor, They've warned her about Bowser and the villains taking over Equestria and Skylands and convinced her to come back home. Pythor's betrayal Yuna arrived in Friendship Rainbow Kingdom just in time, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Twilight, Sunset and Trixie were glad that she's alright. Yuna apologized for leaving and they forgave her, And they explained about Pythor's betrayal and joined Bowser's company. Twilight has to give Yuna the Lightcore Amulet and protect it from evil hands. Protecting the Amulet That night, Yuna, Dusty, Tigatron and Airazor reunites with their friends with their close friends and guardians. Soon, Yuna came up with a plan to stop Bowser, Kaos and their company. Meanwhile, Twilight, Sunset and Trixie had to make ready for the villains to get there. Celestia, Luna and Cadance left with the babies while protecting them from any threat. The Evil overlord Meanwhile, Bowser and his company find Discord, with him labeling Pythor a "friend be traitor." Once Bowser took his magic, Bowser tells Pythor to "go and have a little fun" while he makes his way to the throne room. Inside, Bowser and his company finds Twilight, Sunset and Trixie but is shocked and infuriated to discover they have the Lightcore Amulet for Kaos to steal. Meanwhile, the foals gather the Mabu Defense Force, The Cheetah Warriors of Avalar, The Dragon Guardians and The Golden Queen and her gang. Yuna tells her friends to keep her covered from any danger. The reign of Bowser and Company In the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Bowser has cruel plan to take over Equestria along with his family and Kaos taking over Skylands. Twilight, Sunset and Trixie escapes but Bowser notice that Yuna has the Lightcore Amulet, Dr. Eggman asked Pythor where Yuna and her friends are, He explained that she's planing to stop them. Yuna telling the army that Bowser and his family are on the move with Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Aku, The Grand Duke of Owls, Thaddeus E. Klang, Feathers McGraw and Drako. Bowser betrayed Pythor in his way of saying that he's no longer a use to him. The foals, their close friends and guardians gets ready for the battle. Battle for Equestria and Skylands The foals, their friends and guardians battles the villains, They had to give as much strength they had. Prince Edmond, Optimus Primal, Oh, Gary Supernova, Lem and their friends battled Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic with some help of Sonic the Hedgehog, his siblings and all of his friends, they defeated them. Rainbow Charka, Lightning McQueen, their friends and the emotions defeated Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw with Wallace, Gromit and Fluffles. Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam defeated the Grand Duke of Owls and Drako. Golden Scissor, Bronze Bracelet, Hugo and Rita battled Aku with some help from Samurai Jack and defeated. Meanwhile, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Twilight, Trixie and Sunset frees their husbands. As Yuna was about to battle Bowser, his family and Kaos, They offered the trade. The Lightcore Amulet for all of the Skylanders. The Skylanders are back Bowser couldn't wait any longer. Yuna give the Lightcore Amulet to Kaos. But what they didn't know is that Yuna used her magic to keep all of the Lightcore magic within her. So, Yuna traded the Amulet for her friends and the Skylanders including Pythor. Even if he betrayed his own friends, He was sorry for doing bad things in the past. Then, Yuna used the Lightcore power to restore all of the Skylanders' power as they make ready to stop Kaos and Bowser and his family. The Power within to defeat all evil Later, the foals, their friends and guardians gave Yuna her energy to borrow. Spyro, Chop Chop, Whirlwind, Eruptor, Terrafin, Stealth Elf, Trigger Happy, Blackout and Spotlight allowed Yuna to borrow their elemental powers so that Yuna is ready to stop Bowser, his family and Kaos. Meanwhile, Kaos was about to use the power of the Lightcore Amulet. But the Amulet was completely empty, So Bowser is about to use the Kronos Stone instead. The defeat of Bowser and his family Just then, Yuna came out of nowhere. Kaos, Bowser and his family were send back to Tartarus. Then, Yuna returned the magic she borrowed from Golden Apple, Thunder Spectrum, Emerald, Spyro, Chop Chop, Whirlwind, Eruptor, Terrafin, Stealth Elf, Trigger Happy, Blackout and Spotlight. And the foals are reunited with their families. The new princess of Skylands Later, Yuna became a brand new Princess of Skylands. She finally realized what her kingdom was suppose to be all along. It was the proudest moment of her life, Even for her family. The Coronation of Princess Yuna That night, There was a coronation of the new princess of Skylands. Princess Yuna was ruler of all in Skylands and the Skylanders, Mabu, Avalar Cheetahs and the Golden Queen and her gang bowed before her. Yuna was proud to rule Skylands, With Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Kyle, Adam, Marie and Matilda by her side. Trivia * This movie is based off of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes, Twilight's Kingdom Part 1 & 2. * Princess Yuna will have her own castle in Skylands at the end of this film. Scenes # Just smile and wave Yuna # Bowser's alliance of evil # Pythor making his move # Yuna deciding to leave # Dusty, Tigatron and Airazor search for Yuna and warn her # Pythor's betrayal # Protecting the Amulet # The Evil overlord # The reign of Bowser and Company # Battle for Equestria and Skylands # The Skylanders are back # The Power within to defeat all evil # The defeat of Bowser and his family # The new princess of Skylands # The Coronation of Princess Yuna Songs # Anywhere in Your Dreams - Princess Sharon and Princess Yuna (when Sharon cheers up Yuna) # Be Prepared - Bowser and the villains (when Bowser and his alliance begin their evil plan) # Friends Never Say Goodbye (when Yuna begins to leave her home) # Goodbye May Seem Forever (when Yuna begins to think of her own baby brother, Isamu before going to sleep in sadness) #Music Score - The Avengers Theme (the army arrived before the battle starts) #Music Score - Returns, King of Pride Rock (when the foals and their friends battles Bowser and his company) # A Star Is Born (when Princess Yuna was proclaimed Princess of Skylands) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225